Conventional baggage or the like available in the market can generally be grouped into three forms, rigid envelop, pliable enclosure and semi-rigid form with rigid shifter pad attached, wherein the piece of baggage of the pliable enclosure type does not have a firmly bag-defining formation to protect its contents from squeezing or breaking and is generally used for packing quilt or clothing; the rigid and semi-rigid form can not be reduced in size when not in use, which will increase the cost of manufacturing, transportation and storage.
In view of the above-mentioned disadvantages of conventional rigid and semi-rigid form of baggage and the like, the present invention has been created by the present inventor to overcome the problem in question.
The "Folding trunk and the like" of U.S. Pat. Nos. 342,563 of J. Hamon, the "Traveling Bags" of U.S. Pat. No. 2,710,084 of I. L. Braverman, the "Light-weight Luggage Case with Reinforcing X-frame" of U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,178 of J. Y. Pelavin et al., and the "Variable Volume Suitcase" of U.S. Pat. No. 3,447,648 of F. Schwennicke are all of collapsible form and can be reduced in size when not in use. These patents have the same collapsible purpose yet of a different method or different collapsible structure and they have the same provision of a collapsible form with a frame being concealed from view externally of the bag by a unitary bag enclosure, which frame can be readily collapsed and set up within the bag enclosure for collapsing the bag and for holding the bag; however, they are not detachable.
In comparision with the cited patents, the detachable or collapsible baggage of the present invention proves more creative in structure and more practical in use.